


Key to the Past

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cryptozoology, Legends, M/M, Prehistoric, Reincarnation, Summer Pornathon 2015, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin searches high and low for signs of Arthur's return. What he finally discovers may not be what he expected, but very welcome even so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Summer Pornathon 2015 bonus challenge themed 'Time Travel'.
> 
> Disclaimer: They belong to the BBC and Shine TV, and I make no profit from this.

In his endless wait for Arthur's return, Merlin had taken to visiting places in Albion that were said to be haunted or connected with paranormal phenomena. 

His theory was that seemingly inexplicable occurrences might be magical portents, signposts heralding Arthur's return. After all, except for Merlin himself, was there anyone else but Arthur who had ever attracted so many mystical events and magical beings? 

Merlin did not lack for matters to investigate. Britain being Britain, every square mile of soil vibrated with the memory of history, myths and magic. In his long search, Merlin discovered the true nature of Ley lines, met and petted a number of Great Black Dogs of various moors, put an end to the antics of Spring-heeled Jack, and determined that Nessie was indeed a plesiosaur, propelled through time and space by the force of that long-ago devastating meteor impact.

But he never came any closer to finding Arthur.

He kept travelling back to Salisbury Plain and Stonehenge. After all, the place was riddled with burial mounds, stone circles, mysterious signs and ancient magic, and steeped in Arthurian legends. Merlin knew well enough that neither he himself nor any passing giants had built the monument, no matter what medieval lore had to say about it. By the time he left Ealdor for Camelot, Stonehenge had already been ancient, its origins forgotten. Still, the ring of stones always spoke strongly to him with a deep note of rightness and recognition that resonated through his mind. 

Beyond the throngs of tourists, beyond the fences and information posters and souvenirs, the past had a message for him... if he could only dechiffer it. There was something , he knew it. But for the longest time neither the modern science he consulted, nor his own powerful magic managed to unlock the secret. 

It was frustrating.

When he finally discovered the portal, it happened quite by accident.

It was midnight on Arthur's birthday. Merlin easily got past the security measures, and had settled himself on the ground with his back to the big Heel Stone, looking towards the main monument. This was as good a magical place as any to remember the anniversary of his lover and his once and future king. 

It was a moonless night; the darkness was so overpowering that he instinctively called forth light. 

_"Leoht."_

A glowing sphere appeared in the palm of his hand. That did it. The magic, the light, the place, the time - together the elements turned the key in a lock hidden by time and space. Just like that, the ground disappeared under Merlin's feet.

It was like falling down a bottomless well, a breath-stealing drop into a void of darkness. Tumbling in free-fall, arms flailing, Merlin went down, down, down, no air left in his lungs to allow him the tiniest squeak of fear.

An eternity later he landed hard, still breathless, but not injured. Wherever he was, it was daytime. He sat up gingerly to get his bearings, and gasped at the sight right in front of him.

He had travelled in time, but not in space. Right in front of him the wide plain was teeming with life; there were people and camp fires all around. Several large groups of bare-chested, bearded men were moving monoliths along the ground with the help of teams of oxen, ropes and logs. They were shouting and singing to help their rhythmic progress. 

Merlin was watching Stonehenge being erected. Filled with wonder and anazement, he could only sit there and take it all in. 

Suddenly there was a cry of alarm. One of the workers had noticed Merlin, and pointed him out to the others. Everybody abandoned their activities and came running to surround him, a large ring of men, women and children gawking at his clothes and appearance and talking excitedly among themselves in a language Merlin did not understand. 

Then the circle parted to make way for a man who stepped confidently through the crowds and stopped right in front of Merlin. He was tall and imposing, with golden hair and beard. His broad chest was adorned with blue tattoos and a magnificent necklace of bear's claws, and a battle axe dangled from his leather belt. He exuded authority. 

Merlin gasped. "Arthur!"

Their eyes met. The instant connection hit them both like a bolt of lightning. They were drawn together by an irresistible force.

The crowds and the noise faded away as they embraced. 

Merlin focused on Arthur, only Arthur. He came close to crying with joy. This was not the king he once knew and had waited for, - it had to be an earlier incarnation of him. Perhaps this imposing tribal chief was the very first Arthur? Merlin was not daunted. They would make this work. He had found what he was looking for. 

And when time eventually would come for him to go looking for Arthur again, he would know now what to do; he would bravely continue to travel in time in search of Arthur's other incarnations.


End file.
